facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Empire of Arneus
Holy Empire of Arneus ''' Emperor: Luis Zelaya / LZ Birth: April 19th 2009 Religion: Agnostic, Christian Flower: Daffodil Color(s): Black and White Currency: Credits-Double the Value of an American Dollar Bird: Hawk Language(s): English and Spanish Motto: The only one's that should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Tree: Oak Nickname: Rebel's for Freedom Animal: Fox Arneus started out as the People's Republic of Arneus in the Myspace Nations. However, as the nation grew it soon became known as the Holy Empire of Arneus. Soon after Myspace's BETA launch, Arneus moved to Facebook Nations. '''Emperor The only leader of Arneus so far is Luis Zelaya, or LZ as known in Myspace Nations. He has been Emperor of Arneus ever since its existence. During the move to Facebook, he has been known as the President of the United States of Arneus, up until Arneus started to move forward once again. Then the Holy Empire of Arneus was reinstated. Military Arneus was known to have been a strong nation. Even in its birth, Arneus was nothing more than a territory of rebels with the will of the people at their side. However, the growth of Arneus has pushed it forward into the future and it's military has grown in size as well. Arneus was especially known for its Experimental Tactical Laser System and MECH project to protect its own borders from nearby threats. Even with the advancement in technology, Arneus always seeks out to find peaceful negotiations first. But, should the talks fail, then war will be pushed and it will not stop until the Arneus Empire wins or until the Arneus government has fallen. 'TransHumans ' Luis Zelaya was known to advance into the future and has even made plans to go from the Moon to Mars and start an Atmospheric Recovery Plan. One proposal known as THX1, or Trans Humanism eXperiment One, was to evolve human beings into Transhumans which would be able to adapt to the harsh environment of space and to connect with technology with their minds. The idea may seem insane to most people, but Trans Humanism is truly possible and if Arneus were to create Trans Humans and even Super Soldiers to fight against Technology and the threats of self aware A.I.'s then Arneus could become a leader in the world's Military and Technology advancement. Civil War Arneus is not the perfect nation. In fact the nickname, Rebel's for Freedom had even made a resistance group to rise against the Arneus Government and a Civil War to start. However with the MECH Project finished, Arneus' first ever Bipedal Humanoid Amphibious Robots were put into action and they crushed the rebellion. After seeing the rebels being crushed, Luis Zelaya decided to lighten up and to give the citizens more freedom, hence the United States Age. United States Age When Arneus moved to Facebook, things were to start out hard once again. The government also decided to give more freedom to the civilians, then the name the Holy Empire of Arneus was replaced by the United States of Arneus. Not officially, but it became the country's nickname in a sort of way, but seeing how the nations on Facebook were much stronger Arneus had to bring back its Military and Technology status and the United States Age quickly ended.